Sostén
by Miss Caos
Summary: Tener una novia buena y un broche que no quiere abrir no ayuda en nada ante un excitado Naruto que lo único que quiere es tirarse a su chica. /NaruHina/


**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío.

* * *

**Sostén**

* * *

_Tener una novia buena y un broche que no quiere abrir no ayuda en nada ante un excitado Naruto que lo único que quiere es tirarse a su chica. _

* * *

Naruto sabe que todo es precipitado pero, joder, su novia esta buena y él no puede desaprovechar la oportunidad, ¿cierto?

Él no sabe desde cuando ambos dejaron de ver una horrible y cursi película para pasar a los besos y a las caricias ardientes en el centro del sofá. Pero lo que sí sabe es que la casa es de ellos ahora mismo (el señor suegrito salió a una junta con más viejos estirados, el primo guarura de Hinata había ido a «saludar» a la novia de Lee –Tenten– y la enana mini copia de Hiashi –osease, Hanabi– estaba en una pijama o seguramente bebiendo tequila con sus amigas pre-pubertas).

No espera más y empuja a Hinata en el sillón. La ropa desde hace mucho tiempo que estorba y sus manos se encuentran ansiosas de tocar piel a piel el cuerpo de su chica que gime silenciosamente y tan jodidamente delicioso que hace que el cuerpo le tiemble como un maldito perro chihuahua.

Han estado saliendo desde un par de meses atrás, cuando él entró al salón porque se le olvido un maldito papel que no recordó llevar para la clase de detención la vio ahí, con hombros frágiles, boquita sabor cereza, con la mirada miedosa como un ratoncito de biblioteca.

En lo primero que pensó al verla fue como («**Oye amiga, ¿podrías dejar de oscurecer las habitaciones con tu negatividad?**»). Ok, no fue ni romántico ni nada, porque Naruto no es romántico, pero tampoco es idiota.

Muchos lo creen tonto, pero ¡señores!, no es tonto. Pretende ser tonto, pero no lo es. Porque de ser el caso ¿cómo consiguió una novia buenísima?

Ah, ¿verdad?

Si, Hinata es tímida, calladita, tranquila, torpe y una chica inteligente que no cuadra en nada al lado de alguien tan boca sucia y problemático como él, pero asi funcionan las cosas señores, los opuestos se atraen y eso funciona.

Ella está nerviosa, puede sentirla temblar ante el contacto de sus manos, pero la tranquiliza besando sus mejillas coloreadas por el calor. Maldito sea el infierno, se ve condenadamente linda con los cachetitos pintados de rosa, su boca húmeda y con un ligero hilillo de sangre por el mordisco que le dio, esa inocencia pintada en sus ojos plata…

—Joder Hinata, si sigues mirándome así no prometo ser delicado, ¿eh? –advierte y la chica se sonroja todavía más por el tono libidinoso que utiliza.

—L-Lo siento, Naruto-kun –se disculpa, pero él no la deja y besa de nuevo los labios rosas de ella.

Está desesperado, el calor del cuerpo exige. El dolor en sus pantalones crece y no se hace esperar. Rompe los botones de la blusa que ella porta y ve –para su cochina mente–, aquel sostén blanco que realza los atributos de su novia.

La boca se vuelve agua y sus dientes quieren encajarse en esa tierna piel, tan suavecita y blandita. Besa otra vez la boca de Hinata que lo recibe, ansiosa y húmeda, igual que otra parte en su cuerpo.

Con sus manos abarca los dos pechos que respingan ante el contacto de sus palmas y Hinata suelte un gritito que queda ahogado en la cueva sus bocas, con sus lenguas enredándose y saboreando la cavidad de cada uno mutuamente. Masajea, no una, sino toda las veces posibles los senos, siente el par de botones endurecerse y sabe que ya es hora.

Naruto se separa de Hinata para verla, todavía sonrojada, todavía mona y con esa jodida mueca de niña buena que tanto le pone. Él la mira, profundamente, con sus ojos azules puestos en los perlas de ella que, sin dudar, mueve la cabeza, dándole total permiso de corromperla, de enseñarle un par de cosas que desde que iniciaron la relación él quiso darle clases personales.

Es la primera vez de ella, asi que debe ser delicado, pero eso cuesta cuando ella posee tan bonito cuerpo que hace que las mismas hormonas se alboroten. El rubio respira hondo y con sus dedos se dirige al broche de en frente del brassier para ser alejado de la parte del cuerpo de Hinata que será su favorita.

Pero esta no se abre y Naruto frunce el ceño. Hinata con su largo cabello azulado y totalmente extendido en la tela beige del sofá en la sala de espera de su casa, ve a Naruto con atención. Naruto levanta la mirada y sonrojado, vuelve a bajarla para volver a abrir el brassier, pero este no cede y la desesperación puede notarse en el rubio.

— ¿Naruto-kun? –le llama pero él no responde.

Los dedos no funcionan asi que lo hace con los dientes. Hinata gime sin poder contenerse cuando la boca de Naruto hace contacto con su piel, pero el rubio está más ocupado en morder el broche y encontrar su punto débil para asi abrirlo o prácticamente, romperlo. Pero el material está tan bien hecho (malditos los que hicieron ese brassier) que no se rompe, ¡es más!, ni si quiera es rasguñado por sus dientes.

Vuelve a la misma posición y observa el broche, incluso gotas de sudor corren por su rostro y su cabello dorado cuelga del lado derecho, con sus ojos puestos en el broche y los dedos intentando abrir el bendito broche.

— Que se joda el que invento los sostenes –masculla enojado y Hinata le mira —. Escucha, Hinata, cuando nos vayamos a vivir juntos a mi departamento, no usarás sostenes, ¿de acuerdo? –le dice a su novia con seriedad que esta solo asiente por la mirada del rubio.

* * *

**The end**

* * *

Notas de Miss Caos:

**¡Si, aquí está por la quién lloraban…! Ok, no. **

**Chiquillos y chiquillas, anuncio de la manera más alegre que por fin me encuentro de vacaciones y todos los deberes estudiantiles por fin han concluido (sí, fiesta, fiesta~) y como lo dije antes les traería una serie de viñetas o drabbles sobre prendas de vestir.**

**Pues aquí la primera. **

**La siguiente será: **Corbata.

**Chocolate para todos y, espero, en serio lo espero, que tú amigo mío, humano, fantasma, cavernícola o unicornio vomita-arcoíris me puedan dejar un lindo comentario. **

**Si no lo haces, mi autoestima bajara peor que la economía de mi país y cortare mis venas con galletas en forma de animalitos remojadas con jugo de manzana (¿y porque leche no? Porque soy intolerante a la leche, por eso).**

**Chao.**

**PD: **Agradezcan a la hermosísima imagen que puse como portada para este trabajo. ¡Fue la que me inspiró!


End file.
